


Favorite Mistake

by owostarboards



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owostarboards/pseuds/owostarboards
Summary: Chloe Seong did not really want to carry her princess duties as she came of age. As being the 3rd child of the royal family of Korea, she did not want to be dragged next into an arranged marriage like her older siblings. When she goes on a trip to New York City with her sister, she then decides to run away for a week and take a break from her fixed life. She then runs into Vernon, a 3rd-year Ceramic Arts major, scared of being unable to finish his next canvas project.What happens when they start to grow close to one another, especially when Vernon lets Chloe stay at his apartment due to certain circumstances? Will Chloe fall for Vernon, knowing the price it can pay on his life and hers?





	1. Her Little Plan

It was a cold morning in January. Seoul, Korea was moving so quickly as ever with the busy cars, bustling lights, crowded areas filled with food, laughter, and joy. 

Everyone seemed to have some sort of direction to where they would go or to what exactly laid ahead of them that day.

When it came to the royal family of Korea, their plans were fixed as per usual. 

Korea is not like what you may think in your present-day society; the country is a monarchy unlike other countries around the world. As the past centuries passed, parts of the country were taken over in previous wars but the country never backed down from a vicious fight. 

As soon as Korea won the war in the mid 18th-19th century from its neighboring countries, the royal family decided to not stray away from a monarchy; they instead pushed for it to be Korea’s official ruling system. 

In present-day society, the royal family is one of the most influential families in the world especially when it came to them being one of the only countries that still operate as a monarchy. 

The royal family’s surname is Seong which means succeed or accomplish. The family stuck to their morals and beliefs and above all, kept the family name tied to what they aspired for the country to be.

The current rulers, King Victor and Queen Haeun ruled for the past 25 years with no hassle regardless. Everyone in the country loved them and especially the family dynamics between them and their children. 

As Queen Jungsoo, the past queen, gave her blessing for her only son King Victor to rule, things started to change for the better as the country started to adapt more to modern-day society while still keeping its traditions just like in the past decades.

Queen Haeun gave birth to 5 children in the past years of their ruling and to whom each has their own personalities and characteristics. The public loved seeing them grow up 1 by 1 and became fascinated by how each child grew up in such a pristine manner. 

The royal children’s names were Dan, Hyejin, Chloe, Mel, and Sunoo. Dan would be the next King in line and was practically the one who grew up the fastest out of all the children. With the role being placed on him at such an early age, his life was fixed for him from the start.

Getting married at the age of 20 to his wife Sungmin, Dan already took the role of being a Prince from that day on out. The marriage between him and Sungmin was an arranged marriage; it, at first, almost did not work out as the pair could not get along. As time passed, they started to grow on one another and eventually fell in love. 

After their wedding procession, the rest of the royal children were ecstatic and ready to fulfill their own duties. One of the children, the middle child, in particular, felt left out; Chloe did not know what she wanted in her own life.

“Excuse me Princess but Queen Haeun is calling you to the dining room. She and Queen Jungsoo are waiting for you.” 

Chloe looked up towards her maid Belle and closed her book. Placing her book down on her desk, she stood up from her chair and walked out of her room with Belle.

Exiting the right-wing of the palace and into the middle of the courtyard, Chloe looked to Belle and asked, “They aren’t calling me to tell me about an arranged marriage right?” 

Chloe was already off age to get married off. As she just recently turned 22 in Korean age, it was past overdue for her to get married. With her older sister Hyejin already of age 25, the 2 were not married off as per tradition. Dan didn’t want that to happen so quickly but Chloe knew the family would not agree to his wishes. “A tradition stays a tradition” like their grandma would say. 

“I’m not sure,” Belle replied as she shook her head. “I do feel like this is instead for a trip to America with your sister.” 

“You mean the press conference in New York to meet and negotiate with other royal families?” 

Chloe smiled to herself, trying to contain her excitement. She has never been out of the country or even alone on a trip with her sister without their parents; she was a bit shocked their mom even agreed to this plan.

As the maids all bowed to Chloe, she nodded back to them as Belle then opened the middle courtyard doors to the dining room. 

The 2 Queens were sat across from Hyejin. There was an aroma coming from the table as  
breakfast was readily prepared for the 4 of them. 

Chloe entered the room, greeting them all as everyone bowed.

“Good morning Chloe.” Queen Jungsoo smiled at her grandchild.

“Good morning Mama.” 

Hyejin patted the seat next to hers, motioning for Chloe to sit down. 

Chloe walked towards the chair as a security guard pulled the chair for her. Sitting down, she thanked him and immediately picked up her fork and spoon ready to eat.

“I’m so sorry I called you at such an early time to eat breakfast. Your siblings aren’t even awake yet.” Queen Jungsoo sighed. 

“No no, it is okay,” Hyejin smiled. “what was it that you called Chloe and I for?” 

“As you know the conference is soon for the royal convention and meetings,” Queen Haeun replied in a haste manner. She set down her utensils and looked at her daughters. “Hyejin will need to marry soon in order for our bloodline to continue so will Chloe. That is why I hope in terms of sending you in place for our convention, we hope you 2 can find suitable partners or better yet Hyejin for the meantime.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she looked towards her mom in shock. She did not expect for that to happen so quickly nor for the purpose of the trip to be so solely based on marriage.

“Mother, I do not think that is a good idea.”

“Hyejin, your brother married at 20. You’re now 25, do you see how long overdue this is?” Queen Haeun let out a sigh in disappointment. 

Chloe stayed quiet knowing her sister had no intentions of marrying anyone at the moment. Hyejin did not even have marriage in mind at the moment either and avoided it to the best of her ability. 

“I know you 2 are very cautious and I admire that. But please do realize this bloodline needs to be continued in order to move forward. Hyejin, we hope that you can next succeed in your own royal duties-” 

“Excuse me for a moment.” Hyejin stood up as she walked away from the table with an aggravated expression on her face. Her maid Tam, followed after her as they exited the dining room.

Chloe just kept getting food from the middle of the table, trying to ignore the situation. 

“Chloe, are you ready to travel for the first time out of the country with your sister?” Queen Jungsoo looked towards Chloe. 

Chloe nodded her head, reassuring her mom and grandma. “I will make sure to fulfill my tasks out efficiently.” 

Little did they know, she had already started to plan out a different agenda in her mind, away from all the tasks given to her exclusively. 

\- - - 

“You’re going to run away for a day? Better yet a week? Are you out of your mind?” 

Chloe calmed down her best friend Lea, telling her to talk softer. 

Lea is the daughter of an influential family in Seoul which specializes in the hospital management and affairs aspect. She and Chloe have been best friends since they were kids, homeschooled together by the same teachers up until the present time.

“I don’t know how I’ll escape my sister but that is for me to find out when the time is right.” 

Chloe and Lea were on the palace balcony, “conversing” as their parents would call it. As Chloe would leave for New York in a few days, she felt like it would have been nice to talk to Lea about the trip-especially her little plan.

With the guards guarding the inside doors, the two were left outside alone at their own disposal. 

“Why do you even want to run off on your own? You’re already in the city for God’s sake.”

Chloe let out a snicker as she glanced towards Lea, shaking her head. “Mother and Mama assigned for Hyejin and me to attend royal meetings, ventures, whatever the heck Dan does when he’s not around. I want to instead go sightseeing or better yet try those hot dogs I see in the movies.” 

“Can’t you just ask Hyejin to take some time out of your schedule?” 

“I sort of brought up the sightseeing part to Mother and she completely disregarded my requests. Plus, I don’t know when I’ll be able to go to New York ever again after she and Father find me some well-off man to marry.” 

“I see your point. You do realize Hyejin will panic and get all hysterical right?” 

Chloe stayed silent for a little knowing Lea was not wrong at all. Hyejin was the type to freak out and think of the worse during a situation. It would even be hard to try and runoff in the middle of Times Square with the guards chasing her around. 

“I’ll have my phone ready, money withdrawn, bring a backpack full of clothes, and bam I’ll sneak out in the morning.” 

“Wait…” Lea snapped her finger as she pointed towards Chloe. “I forgot my family has a penthouse in Manhattan. I can give you my own keycard if you want?”

Chloe’s eyes widened in awe. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. My family hasn’t been to New York in at least a year or. Just sleep in my room, you should be okay.” 

“Thank you so much Lea. I swear I’ll pay you back.”

“It’s honestly no big deal. Just get me some candy, to be honest as your form of payment.” Lea laughed as Chloe nodded her head, “It’s a deal.”


	2. Lost Inspiration

The ringing of the alarm clock started to play in the dimmed room. Vernon grunted as he stretched his arms out of his blanket and started to get up. He turned the alarm off and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

It was 7:30 in the morning in New York City and he could already hear the honks of cars from a far distance in his apartment. He got up and done his regular routine.

Brush his teeth. Change. Comb his hair. Get his art supplies. Leave.

As he grabbed his backpack and walked into the kitchen, Vernon glanced towards his friend (also roommate) Joshua double-checking his suitcase. He grabbed a banana from the kitchen and walked into the living room.

“Hey, good morning.” Vernon bobbed his head a little towards the suitcase sprawled on the floor. “I thought you were leaving this Saturday?”

Joshua replied and let a little smile, “Morning! Mom told me to come home a bit early; Grandma is getting a bit worse and she needs more help around the house.”

“I hope she gets better soon! Have a safe flight okay? Let me and the others know when you arrive.”

“Aight will do. I’ll see you in a month?”

“Sounds good.”

They then said bye in unison as Vernon waved, putting on his shoes. He then walked out of the apartment first and locked the front door with his key.

He then walked to the staircase, going down to the first floor and straight to the subway. Ripping the banana peels open, he started to quickly eat.

Vernon felt unenthusiastic for the day ahead, especially for the new canvas project assigned at the beginning of the semester for his art class. Professor Ileana already mentioned Valentine’s Day theme for the project and how it correlated to a showcase at NY MOMA.

Of course, Vernon wanted to participate and get his artwork displayed at the museum but what inspiration did he have at the moment? He felt stuck for the past month on what to draw or even paint for the matter in class. He was even lucky he was about to finish his motivation canvas on time.

Throwing the banana peel into the trash, Vernon got his Clipper card and walked down the stairs into the subway.

\- - -

Vernon opened the doors into the university and straight to the art classrooms at the end of the left-wing.

At the New York University of Arts, there were many different courses a student can take and excel in. It was a 4-year public university open to everyone and not inclusive to the slightest bit.

For Vernon, he decided to major in Ceramic Arts just like his mom. As a 3rd year student at the university, Vernon was well known by his peers for pouring out his thoughts and feelings into his paintings. Usually, the first one to go to, his classmates would ask him for help or even advice on how to find inspiration from the littlest things.

With the past months dragging on, Vernon felt a pang of tiredness, feeling awful for not being able to help his peers. He hoped to find something inspiring even for the next project.

As Vernon entered the art classroom, he spotted his friend Minghao in the right corner, painting his own canvas. He walked towards the cabinets by the door and removed his crossbody bag and took out all of his brushes. He stretched for a little and walked towards Minghao and decided to take the blank canvas next to his.

The art classroom consisted of multiple canvases lined up amongst the walls. Professor Ileana wanted to change things up a little for the next project and put all the supplies in the middle of the classroom.

As he placed it on the cabinets by the canvases, Vernon stood next to Minghao, turning his head a little to study the canvas.

The canvas consisted of blue and yellow strokes with a few pink strokes slashing through the empty sides.

“You’re early today Vernon.” Minghao turned around and looked towards Vernon in confusion.

“I decided to say bye to Josh, he moved his flight to today.”

Vernon sat on the stool in front of the blank canvas by Minghao and started to set his brushes down on the small table on the right of the canvas.

“Oh man, we could not eat the BBQ before he left then,” Minghao sighed. “Make sure to text the others to let them know.”

“Yea will do.”

“You okay there? What’s bothering you.”

“I’ve been kind of out of it lately Hao. I don’t know, the lack of inspiration is getting to me.”

“Do not stress too much I swear,” Minghao looked back towards his canvas, painting another pink stroke, “if it’s about Valentine’s day project, don’t overthink it, Professor Ileana is giving us 2 weeks anyways.”

“I know she’s giving us 2 weeks but what if I got nothing.” Vernon stared at the blank canvas in front of him, unaware of what to do.

“You’ll find something I know of it.”

As more students started to come into the classroom, it was then time for class to start. It was 9 in the morning and the sun already was covered by clouds as the snow started to fall to the ground. Vernon looked up to the windows and distracted himself by the small specks of snow touching the ground. He seemed so out of it at the moment, helpless by his wandering thoughts of worriedness.

“Good morning class, how are we today?” Professor Ileana set her stuff down at her desk and walked towards the middle of the classroom ready to start.

All the students started to face her and turned their stools around.

With a few replies of “Good” and some replies of “Stressed.”, Professor Illean shook her head and clapped her hands together. “Come on everyone, new week! You need to prepare yourselves for our upcoming canvas project.

Students already started to worry and whisper to their peers; they did not want to hear of the project just yet.

“Did you guys forget the top 3 students’ canvases will be shown at the special exhibit at NY MOMA? Why are you guys so unmotivated already? This is such a huge opportunity for your work to be seen!”

“Vernon it’s your chance.” Minghao whispered to Vernon.

Vernon swallowed a bit hard, nervous. He really wanted to grasp the opportunity and get his work shown; he wanted to show his parents and his little sister the exhibit and everything. He wanted to make them proud.

“Can you tell us the assignment again like what to draw?” A student called out.

“In 2 weeks starting from Wednesday, you are given the task to draw a canvas that represents the word Love in general. Love is an abstract idea as you all may know and I want to see how you interpret it. Please make sure to incorporate your feelings and your deepest thoughts too when thinking about love. Once all the canvases are turned in, I and the art curators will choose the best pieces and contact the top 3 students 2 nights before the exhibit opening. Remember, do not slack off I can tell if you do. Any questions?”

‘When will the exhibit be open?”

“All day on Valentine’s day until closing. Any more questions?”

The classroom was silent. Professor Ileana looked around the classroom and smiled. “Very well. I’m giving you a 2 days head star so please do a great job. Also, remember to get your motivation canvases from the next room to bring home, we will no longer need them.”

Everyone started to work on their new project, already grabbing some materials and paints. Vernon turned to Minghao and let out a little smile. “I guess I’ll try.”

“Good. I’m excited to see where you’ll get inspiration from. Love really is something powerful, I think you’ll pull it off.”

“I hope so.” Vernon sighed.

He brought out his phone and looked at the calendar app. If he really wanted his art to be displayed, he needed to find the inspiration quickly. And by quickly, he hoped at least in the time span of the next 2 days.


End file.
